The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for acquiring an image file, and an information management system including the image processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of storing data in a detachable external storage medium.
A conventional multi-function product has various functions such as a printing function, a scanning function, a copying function, and a facsimile function. The scanning function includes a function of directly storing scan data in a detachable external storage medium such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory, so-called “Scan to USB Memory” function.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional technology, in which scan data are temporarily stored in an internal memory disposed in a main body of a multi-function product when the scan data are transmitted to a USB memory without scanning one more time in a case that a capacity of the internal memory is full, i.e., memory over. After the transmission is suspended due to the memory over, when the transmission is resumed, the scan data stored in the internal memory disposed in the main body of the multi-function product are transmitted.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-118333
In the conventional technology of transmitting the scan data to the USB memory described above, it is possible for anyone to transmit the scan data, thereby posing security concern. In the technology disclosed in Patent Reference, after the memory over is solved, the scan data are automatically transmitted, thereby posing security concern.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and an information management system capable of improving security when image file data are transmitted (written) to an external storage medium.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.